Hoenn's Conflict
by Levy-Chama
Summary: A Wally le agradaban sus amigos, pero últimamente los prefería por separado.


**Hoenn's Conflict**

**...**

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon claramente no me pertenece. Yo solo juego con sus personajes y los someto a extrañas situaciones por gusto personal.

**Advertencias**: Una trama loca y sin sentido, revoltijo de shippings y no sé qué más añadir...

**Shippings**_(leves incinuaciones)_**:** **GemShipping** **(**Ruby, Wally & Sapphire**)**; **TenthShipping** **(**Emerald & Wally**)** y creo que un toque de **FranticShipping** **(**Ruby & Sapphire**)**

**Nota:** Solo quería darle amor a Wally -3-

**...**

* * *

—¡Vamos Wally! A entrenar, a entrenar~— Masculla con alegría cargada de energía Sapphire mientras deslizaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros del escuálido chico peliverde, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza en el agarre; siendo inconsciente de ello.

Sonríe emocionada mostrando sus curiosos colmillos e intenta arrastrar al chico hacia la hierba alta, el cual mansamente sigue con esfuerzo los pasos apresurados de Sapphire, intentando pronunciar algo que la castaña no se molesta en escuchar.

—¡No tan rápido! Que Wally prometió ayudarme con los preparativos para mi próximo concurso— Musita de la nada Ruby, arrancando al chico de las garras de la entrenadora y enredándolo entre las suyas. Cruzando desde atrás sus brazos hacia adelante y uniéndolos justo a la altura del ombligo de Wally, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del chico y sonriendo con burla hacia el par de ojos que prácticamente lo asesinaban llenos de furia.

—¿De qué hablas Ruby? Wally quiere venir conmigo— Sapphire no perdería contra el coordinador. Miró hacia el peliverde—¿Verdad Wally?— Y mostrando todos los dientes mientras curvaba las comisaduras de su boca hacia arriba dejó salir su pregunta.

Wally se removió incómodo del abrazo que le daba Ruby, pero no pudo escapar de él. El chico le mantenía apresado con fuerza, estaba atrapado.

—Bueno, yo…—

—En tus sueños, chica de las cavernas. Con tan solo verte el pobre ya quisiera estar a tres galaxias de distancia tuya—Interrumpe Ruby con claras intenciones de molestar a Sapphire, logrando su cometido.

Todo quedó en silencio.

La castaña -ya casi dejando salir vapor por las fosas nasales- camina dando fuertes pisotones hacia ambos chicos, con los hombros tensos de rabia y los ojos inyectados de cólera; emanando un aura amenazadora que hizo temblar a Wally, pero que ni inmutó a Ruby.

—Repítelo si es que acaso tienes las bolas, niño bonito—

Si no fuera porque Ruby tenía entre sus brazos a Wally, Sapphire le estaría dando unos buenos golpes al chico, en los cuales ella se encargaría de que fueran directo a su rostro, para romper esa estúpida nariz suya y dejarle el rostro irreconocible; que ni siquiera su madre podría imaginar que ese fuera su hijo.

Apretó aun más sus manos hechas puños, estirando cada vez más la tela de sus guantes. Le gustaba la idea de moler a golpes a Ruby —_si tan solo Wally no estuviera ahí—,_ añoró Sapphire.

—Como gustes, —Dijo Ruby— Wally preferiría estar a…—

—¡Disculpen pero yo ya tenía planes para hoy!— En contra de todos los planes de la pareja de adolescentes que discutían por la custodia del muchacho, este sorpresivamente declara unas palabras saliendo a presión de sus labios, descolocando a ambos de la estupefacción.

Ruby suelta un poco el agarre que ejercía y Wally se aprovecha de ello escapando desesperado, saboreando feliz la libertad. Ambos, Sapphire y Ruby, le miraban expectantes; como esperando a que el chico se decidiera por alguno de ellos dos.

Wally sudó frío gracias a los nervios que le provocaban los ojos que le observaban, pero firme al pensamiento de no querer volver a ser atrapado por alguno de sus amigos, no flaqueó en sus palabras.

—Yo… yo tenía planeado ir a visitar hoy a Emerald-san— Y con una timidez ahora impregnada en las palabras del chico, su mirada, voz y acciones cambió drástica y notoriamente a los ojos de ambos adolecentes.

Ruby vio como las manos de Wally se enredaban en su camisa, jalándola con nerviosismo y vergüenza —_se le va a deformar y arruinar la tela—, _pensó mientras suspiraba derrotado.

Sapphire con su vista tan envidiable pudo percatarse sin mayor esfuerzo en el leve rubor que nacía en las mejillas del chico. Algo pequeño que pasaría desapercibido para cualquiera, excepto para ella y sus ojos. Suspiró resignada.

Ambos ven partir a Wally hacia quién sabe dónde se encuentre el desgraciado suertudo de Emerald, quien había -inconscientemente- ganado aquel round.

—Sapphire—Habla Ruby despertando a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué?—

—No perderé contra ti— Declara con confianza el chico.

Y, nuevamente, a Sapphire le salta la vena enfadada; tomando las palabras de Ruby como un desafío, lista a aceptarlo y derrotar humillantemente al chico con una considerable ventaja, que se juraba a si misma tendría.

—¡Ja!, ya veremos— Responde Sapphire, mirando hacia los ojos a Ruby, quien le devuelve la mirada con la misma energía; causando un choque chispeante y retador.

Otra batalla había terminado, en la cual ninguno de los dos resultó el ganador. Su guerra estaba bien reñida, ni Ruby ni Sapphire estaba dispuesto a perder contra el otro por Wally, y -si era necesario- se desharían de Emerald que solo estaba entorpeciendo el camino de ambos. No necesitaban otro contrincante más, con ellos dos la competencia ya estaba más que saturada.

* * *

No me pregunten de dónde me saqué la idea, solo vino a mi anoche mientras me retorcía de dolor de estómago xD -Aunque me faltó alguna insinuación yuri para hacer más completo el fic :c-

Aunque nunca hago esto, me gustaría leer su opinión sobre mi escrito en un lindo review~

**_~Buenas Vibraciones~_**


End file.
